


Sweet Love

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Cutesy shit, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Unrequited Crush, catch me listening to sex songs, chris brown inspired shit, jaehyun is a dick ex, johnny is whipped af for ten, ten is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: Johnny’s stomach churns with a mix of excitement and discomfort, something tells him that this was a bad idea. That he might accidentally divulge his feelings because of some stupid fake relationship, only for Ten to think that it’s not real. He was eternally fucked in the ass if that ever happens, but of course he loves Ten and he’d do anything for him, so he only nods in a conflicted daze.“Yeah… yeah, that’s uh. Yeah let’s do that. We’re boyfriends.”





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> ooh i wrote this out of nowhere tbh
> 
> AGAIN inspired by listening to Chris Brown's amazing sex songs
> 
> i recommend it, 11/10

Ten is sitting on the couch, emotionless as he stares at the childish movie playing on the screen. His eyes are red-rimmed and he hiccups once in a while, sniffling as he pitifully scratched at the bowl of empty popcorn. His best friend, Johnny, comes around to pour a new batch of popcorn in the bowl and Ten is already stuffing his mouth with the fresh refill. Johnny raises a brow at his robotic movements and he’s careful to sit beside him as he sips on his beer, indulging in light amusement at the movie playing.

“Earth to Ten, hey.” He snaps his fingers in front of Ten’s gaze and he blinks once, slowly before turning to Johnny with a slight pout on his lips.

Johnny sighs as he flicks off a stray kernel on his cheek.

“It's been almost a month, Ten, you need to get over him.”

Yes, Ten was going through a break-up from his recent boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun. Know-it-all and darling of the university, star of the basketball team that Ten ogled once in a while. They dated for seven months before Jaehyun called their relationship off, saying that his career was going to become hectic since he was accepted to play for the nationals. Ten is happy, so happy for him but shortly becomes devastated when he reasons that it couldn’t work between them anymore, Ten could handle some long distance compromises, but Jaehyun just doesn’t want to hear it and practically walks out on him. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue and Johnny remembers that same evening, Ten walks in their shared dorm and the front door is slammed so hard that the walls shook. Ten is spitting and cursing in Thai, his roommate-slash-best friend is confused until his voice cracks and he becomes a human puddle on the ground.

That’s when Johnny finally founds out that his best friend of six years is a blubbery mess over his relationship over and Johnny’s heart seems to break for him as he cradles Ten on the ground. At that moment, his chest is bursting happily at the news that Ten- his crush of four years- is single and not dating that pretentious prick who was all sunshine smiles and flattering words. On the other hand, he’s still just as upset that Ten’s heart was broken, seeing him broken down and crying like this was so uncharacteristic of him, it angered Johnny inside for a bit and he wanted to pick a bone with Jaehyun over the whole situation.

“I hate h-him… Johnny I hate him so so, so much! I wish he could..” And Ten is a garbled mess all over again, “I-I wish he- he breaks his wrist or or… breaks his knee! Johnny I hate him s-so much! Jung Jaehyun is a piece of shit and I hate him!”

Ten is so blinded and wrecked and his best friend knows that it’s not the end of the world, they were still young and had lots of years to still experience. But Ten seems to wear his heart in his sleeve, which was foolish on his part, but Johnny accepts it anyway because it only made him easier to read and console. This was the third week of Ten’s wailing about Jaehyun and his best friend is open to listen to all the rants and insults that he throws at the oh-so-shitty Jaehyun that he only talked to a few times, Johnny was never comfortable around the guy anyway.

Johnny is wounded that Ten looks at him so helplessly, he looked like a kicked puppy and he can’t help but move the bowl of popcorn away to pull Ten in yet another warm hug. The younger Thai boy just sobs in his hoodie, his buttery fingers gripping Johnny’s sleeve but he doesn’t care at all. Because this was Ten. His best friend and unrequited love- and he’d give anything just to make him happy- even if it was to trade his own love and happiness for it. He was just that important to Johnny and it pains him that he couldn’t express that love he’d been feeling for the last four years.

“Ten, it’s alright, I know shh… Let it out.” Johnny whispers softly against his hair.

Johnny is sad but happy all at the same time, emotions becoming a storm because of the lovely boy in his arms that he couldn’t love as much as he wanted.

“I say you punch him in the face with the same shit.” Johnny chuckles softly as he rubs Ten’s small back.

Ten parts to look up at him, lips pouty and cheeks flushed, Johnny gulps and resists the urge to kiss those pretty pink lips of his.

“What?”

Johnny continues to sooth the Thai boy, joking lightly to bring his mood up, “You know, show him you’re happy, get a guy and show off. I bet he’d take it as an insult if you showed off another guy.”

He shrugs, maybe his words were half-serious because he too wanted to get back at Jung Jaehyun for breaking his precious Ten’s heart.

“...How do I… wait.. Johnny Seo!”

Johnny blinks at Ten and raises a brow as he grabs his beer to sip on it, gazing curiously.

“Be my boyfriend!”

And he chokes on his beer mid-swallow, Ten claps happily as a wicked smile grows on his face while poor Johnny tries to gather his bearings- hopefully- to not drown because of such a spitfire statement.

“W-What?!”

Ten turns to him excitedly and grabs his hands to emphasize his point, Johnny becomes an incoherent mess all of a sudden, the tips of his ears reddening and he hopes to God that Ten thinks it’s because he had three beers already.

“Be my fake boyfriend! Come on- everyone on campus already knows we’re like- super close. Oh and and- there’s a party coming up too! Let’s go! I wanna see his stupid face see how happy I am without him- serves him right- dickhead.” Ten rambles as he tightens his grip around Johnny’s large hands.

Johnny’s stomach churns with a mix of excitement and discomfort, something tells him that this was a bad idea. That he might accidentally divulge his feelings because of some stupid fake relationship, only for Ten to think that it’s not real. He was eternally fucked in the ass if that ever happens, but of course he loves Ten and he’d do anything for him, so he only nods in a conflicted daze.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s uh. Yeah let’s do that. We’re boyfriends.”

Ten squeals happily and he throws his arms around Johnny’s neck in an embrace, the taller is surprised as he hugs him around his petite waist.

“Thank you, boyfriend! Now we should practice on what we can do and say in front of him, hm?”

He just lets Ten do his thing and for once, Johnny is afraid that his little joke might be taken a little too far.

“Uh yeah, what’s on your mind, Ten?”

He hums softly and bites his lip, Johnny’s eye twitches at the sight and he burns holes at the wall behind him to avoid it.

“We have two classes together so- when you drop me off- just you know kiss me or something.” Ten blurts, nodding gleefully before continuing, “Let’s hold hands, eat lunch together too! Oh my god, I can’t wait to see his stupid face once he sees it-”

And no sooner is Ten’s arm hooked around Johnny’s, walking around campus the next week after Ten laid out his 'master plan’, but the taller concedes anyway and isn’t surprised when whispers travel as they walk the halls- confirming the best friends’ new relationship status within minutes. He figures that he might as well take this opportunity to butter up around Ten and do things that he probably won’t be able to do until he completely gets over Jaehyun. A selfish thought, but who says Ten or Jaehyun or anyone had to know about it? Johnny Seo was the resident nice guy with a charming smile and the dashing goalie of the soccer team, he had almost just as much clout as Jaehyun and he was going to use it to its maximum potential.

Johnny took the time to look presentable that day too, doing the curly poodle hairstyle that Ten mentioned looked handsome on him. Ripped black jeans and a button up shirt, purposely unbuttoning the top two to show off his long neck and collarbones. Ten genuinely complimented him that morning so it shows that he was doing things right and not just because he wanted to prove to his oblivious best friend that he was better boyfriend material than that damn Jung Jaehyun.

They hang out outside Ten’s physiology class for a bit, going over Ten’s master plan for a little then fading into random conversation. The two are on a subtle lookout for Jaehyun and his little entourage, he appears at the end of the hall and Ten nudge’s him excitedly when he does.

“Ah he’s close, Johnny...”

Johnny looks at his best friend closely and his mind shuts down for a moment when his lithe hands run up his chest, teasingly picking at his buttons as he stands on his toes to get closer to his face. The taller instinctively rests his hands around Ten’s waist and the latter giggles cutely, wickedly.

“He’s looking, Johnny, kiss me.” He whispers excitedly.

Johnny swallows for a moment as confusion and hesitation flits in his eyes, “But Ten-”

“Shh don’t worry, I don’t mind if you kiss me...”

Johnny exhales shakily (and maybe his heart does backflips at Ten’s words) and takes his words as a go signal, praying to the God’s for the nth time that he doesn’t do some off-hand shit. He sees Jaehyun fall closer in his peripheral before he does the inevitable and leans in to press a kiss on Ten’s plush lips. He feels him smile as his hands reach up to cup Johnny’s jaw, tilting his head to deepen it just for a moment before parting. There’s a telltale blush on Ten’s cheeks as he bites his lip cutely, eyes turning into crescents as he does.

“I’ll see you after?”

And Johnny falls right into the act, putting a Theater major to shame as he winks and flashes his soft smile.

“Of course babe, I’ll be waiting.”

Ten giggles as he skitters in the lecture room, leaving a surprised Jaehyun a few feet away from them. As Johnny heads to his class, he’s suddenly hit by a wave of heat and feels his ears burn as he reels at what he just did.

I just kissed Ten. My best friend and fake boyfriend.

He groans to himself and earns a few looks from people around him as he finally makes his way to his class. He was convinced that he was already eternally fucked in the ass, but he sucks up the consequences of falling even harder for the Thai male. He had to tell Ten somehow, someway, but he didn’t want to endanger their long-standing friendship. He’d rather streak outside campus and kill his reputation rather than lose Ten, he has gone way too far to back down now. During Johnny’s whole lecture, he was staring at the board and listened to his professor drone, unable to get his curly brain straight at that moment. After this, he had Captain’s practice but he had to get Ten before then. Thankfully the lecture was only about a minor topic he could catch on later tonight, so he goes straight back to Ten’s class once next period came around. He enters Ten’s physio class and isn’t surprised to see him sitting on the desk with a wide smile on his face, Johnny’s eyes flit towards Jaehyun and two of his teammates talking on the farther side of the room.

He approaches Ten and momentarily drops his bag, but is suddenly caught off-guard when the smaller boy yanks him close between his swinging legs and hugs his waist with a pleasant hum.

“Johnny babyy.” Ten sing-songs on his chest with a cute smile.

Johnny gulps again and falls into act, ironically, a very natural act. He smiles at Ten and lightly traces his jaw, tilting his head as he stares at him dreamily.

“Ten, love. I have practice in a few minutes, you wanna wait for me at the food hall?”

He shakes his head and Johnny is confused because he can’t tell if Ten is acting or just being his usual cute self.

“No, I’ll go with you and I’ll watch, maybe catch up on some readings. I was a little distracted today...” Ten’s eyes subtly glance to his left, seeing Jaehyun’s sharp but curious eyes watching him as he ‘talked’ with his teammates.

Johnny is feeling cocky when he notices this and he tilts Ten’s chin up with his finger, pressing a soft kiss on his lips before peppering some along his cheeks. Ten is a soft giggling mess and Johnny is in heaven, no matter how artificial it might have been, he was glad to finally see his precious Ten back to his cute and bubbly self.

“Let’s go, hm?” Ten happily hops off the desk and readily laces his fingers with the taller man, barely sparing Jaehyun a glance as they leave the room.

Ten is scrolling through his phone, waiting at the bleachers right outside of the locker room where Johnny just came in to change. On the other side, Ten sees from his peripheral as the basketball team files out in a rowdy and talking bunch and of course, among them was Jung Jaehyun. Ten’s nose slightly curl in disgust as he glares at the numbers on his back. The locker room near him opens and the soccer team files out towards the exit doors to go outside, Ten easily spots Johnny's tall stature and he blushes softly as he goes down the bleachers to walk with him.

And Johnny smiles at him so, so softly, as if he was the fruit of his eye. Ten had only kissed him almost two periods ago and despite being his best friend, he liked the kiss and he wanted more of it. Screw Jaehyun, Ten was totally fine if Jaehyun was to suddenly pine for him, Ten had Johnny all these years and that's all he needed. His best friend just looked so good in front of him, with only his practice gear on, sports head band holding up his poodle-curled hair with his muscular arms revealed because of his sleeveless shirt and the whole shebang that made his handsome best friend Johnny, Johnny.

“Ten… Tennie! Earth to Ten!” The taller is looking down at him as his hand lifts to touch his cheek, chuckling softly, “What's wrong, love? You ready to go?”

Ten leans into his hand and doesn't want to move, but he nods. He wants to believe that this whole boyfriend thing was just revenge against Jaehyun, but now his feelings are turning into mush for the one person that was always with him for the last six years. To say that he was head over heels for Johnny Seo was a clear understatement.

Jaehyun was dribbling and shooting around the court, watching the used-to-be-best-friends being close. He grits his teeth and tries to look away when Johnny pulls Ten along with their hands intertwined, he hasn't spoken to Ten since their breakup almost a month ago and admittedly hasn't fully gotten over Ten. He just doesn't talk to him and he knows how devastated the boy was when they broke up, blowing up his phone with apologies and possible ways that they could still be together, but he chose to delete the rest of the text and blocked his number to clear his head.

Outside, Johnny was stretching and leading the Captain's practice for the day. His stern voice counting and announcing each stretch, Johnny was a different person on the soccer field and in the goal and Ten found that he admired that a lot. Often times, he'd come home so tired and aching but still catered to Ten's needs and wants. He suddenly feels bad and pouts as he stares at Johnny until they make eye contact, the younger freezes in his spot until Johnny shoots him a wink and a smile before kicking the ball away. His fingers nervously massage the cold water bottle in his hands, chewing his lip as he goes on an emotional rerun of all the precious things Johnny has ever done to him. To something as little as washing a papercut all the way to his childish whining about Jaehyun. He has never felt like a shitty best friend until now.

“Tennie!”

Ten looks up at the mention of his name and gathers his book and the water bottle in his hands, pushing up his glasses as he walks by the sidelines towards Johnny. He pushes the cold water bottle towards him with a small smile, feeling his heart skip when he smiles again.

He quickly gulps down the water, “You sure it’s not too hot for you to read out here? You could always wait for me inside.”

Ten shakes his head with a frown of disgust, “I’d rather not. I don’t wanna see his pretentious handsome face.”

“Oh. So you still think he’s handsome.” Johnny quips teasingly, but Ten doesn’t pick it up and he pouts again.

“No! I think you’re better looking than him! Definitely more handsome!”

Johnny sputters at the water and Ten is a flustered mess hiding behind the book on his face.

“W-Wait no- I mean… Because you said-”

Johnny only wipes away his sweat with his sleeveless shirt and laughs as a light blush taints his cheeks, giving Ten a glimpse of his toned abs. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Johnny shirtless before, the fact that he was going through a mental breakdown because of said person only worsened the storm in his head. It only served to make him more attractive in Ten’s eyes.

He only leans in to press a kiss near Ten’s ear before mumbling endearingly.

“It’s ok I know, you hate Jung Jaehyun and I’m a better boyfriend.”

Shit he’s so right. Ten thinks to himself and flushes.

“He’s a dickhead, I appreciate you a lot Ten, you’re perfect and amazing really.”

He musters the courage to finally look at Johnny, who’s smiling at him curiously, eyebrow raised and being tall and good looking. Why he completely overlooked Johnny’s potential, was beyond Ten’s thinking.

“J-Johnny.”

“Mm?’

Ten swallows his nerves and shuffles just a little bit closer to him, “Can you uh… k-kiss me, please?”

Johnny takes a moment to look around before staring down at him again, “Why? Jaehyun’s not here.”

The question lingers in Ten’s brain and he wracks his mind for a reasonable answer, but comes up with none.

“I just wanna get used to it… that’s all, you know.” Ten nods furiously, “So it doesn’t look fake?”

Johnny grimaces for a moment but doesn’t hesitate, tilting his chin up and pressing a kiss on his lips. Ten knows he has balls of steel for it, but as the kiss seems to last longer, he experimentally nips at his lower lip and grips his sweaty shirt as he unknowingly presses up to the taller man.

And the result is mindblowing.

Johnny returns the action and goes as far as deepening the kiss, tilting his head with a soft groan before reluctantly parting. The taller’s grip is tight on Ten’s hip, thumb pressing on his waist and tracing firm circles. He thanks the heavens that his glasses are slightly fogged up by Johnny’s sweaty presence, concealing his suddenly hazy eyes.

“Ten. I’ll talk to you later, practice is over in 45 minutes anyway.”

Ten is watching the scrimmage between their junior varsity and varsity team, and of course, the varsity team wins with Johnny blocking and catching all the attempted shots towards the goal. He smiles as Johnny leads them on a final stretch and jog, smiling the whole way despite how tired he looked and Ten is being the happy cute little thing he is as he waits for him to part from his teammates. Johnny is walking and talking with two of his teammates towards Ten and he recognizes them as Yuta and Kun.

“Hey, how was it? I saw you guys won.” Ten chirps happily as he locked his ankles together.

Johnny sits next to him with a soft grunt and a sigh, “Yeah- they still have a lot to practice- but I’m sure they’ll get a hang of it.”

Kun chuckles tiredly as he sits at Ten’s other side, wiping his head with a towel, “Lowerclassmen are always terrible when they go against the varsity team. I remember we were like that too, coach had us running three mile punishment runs ugh.”

Yuta is stretching on the ground as he groans at the thought of the punishment runs, going on a thoughtless ramble about how he used to get the brunt of the punishments because the coach didn’t like him at first. Funny really, how quickly the team got it together after doing punishment runs and practices for two weeks, becoming a solid framework that earned the university their last few trophies and records.

Johnny shifts on his seat and grabs his own towel, momentarily drying his sweaty head before draping the small towel over it, he lays down on Ten’s lap and the smaller is slightly surprised before he slightly crinkles his nose.

“Johnny- you stink.”

He raises a brow in mock challenge, “And? I smell good any other day anyway.”

Kun and Yuta watch them interestingly, musing at the two’s cute interactions.

“Yeah but you’re also sweaty and you smell like wet dog.”

Johnny laughs as he playfully swats at Ten who’s trying to push him off his lap.

“Do you see me complaining whenever you come to our dorm, all smelly and whiny after dance class? I don’t think so. You owe me a bunch of smelly-Johnny days anyway.”

Ten huffs stubbornly as the three laugh at him.

If being fake boyfriends was this easy, how bad could it be to become real boyfriends?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for Johnny, zero for Jaehyun.

The same routine goes on for the next couple weeks, Johnny and Ten becoming more accustomed to acting all lovey-dovey even when they weren’t around Jaehyun. Was Johnny complaining? Definitely fucking not. This was like a dream come true- minus the fact that they weren’t real- nevertheless Johnny sucked up all his attention and threw all his worries away to the wind.

Final exams had finished a few days ago and it called for a celebration, for those who passed or failed, it didn’t really matter. As per usual, Jaehyun and his other frat boys were hosting it and anyone who could make it was invited. Bring your own alcohol, drugs, smoke and weed galore. Ten was playing a game on his phone as he leaned on the crook of Johnny’s neck while he was preoccupied watching his favorite series reruns. Johnny unconsciously had his arm wrapped around Ten’s waist as he munched on a bag of Doritos, when Ten perked up next to him.

“Johnny Johnny look-”

Ten presses his phone to Johnny’s line of sight and the taller takes it and stares at the screen, and the feeling of his blood pressure spiking up is the first thing that happens.

“No.”

“But Johnny!” Ten whines.

Johnny clenches his jaw, avoiding Ten’s cute pouty face and he keeps himself occupied with the TV.

“I mean, you can go, I’ll just catch up on Samurai Jack here tonight-”

“B-But... Jaehyun’s gonna be there!”

Johnny says nothing and keeps staring at the TV like an unforgiving bastard, Ten is feeling bratty and inherently wants to keep his best friend as close as possible. This party could be his chance to finally talk to Johnny with the possibility of being the realest boyfriends ever, of course, with alcoholic influence. Vodka makes the mind bolder than ever.

“Johnny… Baby?.. Daddy? Please?”

Johnny’s eyes widen for a moment and he crinkles his nose in light irritation as he reaches out to pinch Ten’s nose, eliciting a nasally whine from the younger boy.

“Ten what the fuck?”

Ten groans and yanks Johnny’s hand away before smacking it, cradling his warming nose as he replies with a frown, “You wouldn’t pay attention to me! What the heck was I supposed to do?”

Johnny sighs and shakes his head, trying to bury his words deep in the back of his mind to be forgotten. He couldn’t possibly mean that, it was just Ten being Ten, his cute and idiotic best friend who thrived off of being innocent and sexual innuendos 25/8. And of course, Ten doesn’t give up because he’s just so used to being spoiled by Johnny and getting his way with him, so he opts to sit right on his lap and straddled him, effectively blocking his view of the TV with himself instead.

“Ten, no.” Johnny glares, somehow softly, as if reprimanding a child.

“Johnny please? I’ll do the laundry and clean the dorm for a month? Massages after soccer games? Yes?” Ten offers so easily, knowing he’ll complain in the future about putting such chores on himself.

The taller refuses to touch Ten on his lap and weighs his words seriously for once, “Are you really gonna do all that?”

Johnny knows Ten is reliable, despite his whining and complaining he always got things done, but he wanted to make sure he was actually deadass serious about keeping the dorm and their clothes clean. And Ten nods with that cute ass baby smile that makes his eyes turn into little crescents, screw all his perfections, Johnny thinks. 

“Fine-”

Ten is happy again and hugs him much like when Johnny first agreed to the whole fake-dating plan. Was Ten even thinking about his side effects on him? Probably not. Did Johnny even think of those side effects? Most likely not and he wasn’t about to any time soon. His resolve was as strong as a paperclip holding an iron chain link together.

Once Ten comes out of the bathroom, light makeup and all prettied up with the lingering thought of looking so damn good tonight- that Jaehyun is just gonna want him back in his life again. Most importantly, he’s also set on impressing Johnny as per usual, like the last few days but it’s not like he was going to admit that anytime soon. Johnny isn’t so psyched for this party, for the reason that being drunk and in his current situation with Ten was just not a good idea and he also didn’t want Ten crying all of a sudden- because knowing him- Ten was a fiery person when he’s drunk, you would never know with him and it unknowingly scares Johnny to death.

But he relents and tells himself that he’ll just sit in the corner somewhere and watch his best friend from afar to make sure he’s not setting anything on fire or starting a fight. He dresses casually, sleeveless red shirt with a graphic on the back and ripped black jeans, a black bandana on his left upper arm with white sneakers. (lemme tell yall this was his outfit when i went to kcon 2018 and HOLY JOHNNYISM i was happily LIVID)

Nice enough, but not too careless.

He hasn’t had enough of Ten staring at his arms like a piece of steak, catching him one too many times during his practices. Johnny is lazily sitting and waiting on the couch, finishing the last of the episode he was watching and Ten finally reveals himself. Johnny almost chokes on air. His lean porcelain chest halfway exposed and unbuttoned (fucking dammit), loosely tucked into pants that are ripped and showed the skin of his knees and close to his upper thighs. And as if matching with Johnny, a black bandana was also tied on his front belt loop.

“You look...”

Ten winks, “Hot?”

“Yeah, pretty fucking hot.”

He replies breathlessly and tried not to stare as he stands up and turns the TV off.

“So uh. Ready?”

Ten smiles wickedly, “Of course, time to blow Jaehyun away my darling.”

-

The frat house is already ridiculously filled with rowdy students littering the perimeter and lighting up the inside. Johnny parks a bit farther to avoid the cramped cars and students that’ll most likely be stumbling and bumping around, no thanks to dealing with stupid scratches because of drunk people. The two leave the vehicle and make their way towards the property, the sound of the music easing in their ears and towards they chest as they worm themselves in. It’s hot, the air is heavy and smelled strongly of various alcohol, weed and other recreational drugs that Johnny doesn’t prefer to think about. Ten is a smiling giddy child beside him, lightly snapping to the music as he drags Johnny to the nearest cooler and pushing a beer in his hands.

“I know you’re driving, but maybe have a sip? I swear it’ll go by just fine, I’ll make this quick and harmless.” Ten raises his voice in Johnny’s ear through the music.

He feels someone clap his back and turns to see Yuta’s megawatt smile accompanied by one of Jaehyun’s teammates, Kim Doyoung, who smiles and nods in greeting.

“Johnny? Ten? Nice to see the power couple here, I thought you didn’t wanna come, hm?” Yuta wiggles his brows more so at Ten’s direction.

And Ten takes the initiative to hook his arm around Johnny’s, looking up at him with a sweet smile before shouting a reply to the Japanese man.

“Of course! Johnny baby here, has been so so stressed from finals- I told him we needed a getaway and maybe have a… little fun? You know?”

Ten shoots a wink at the taller and Johnny forces a smile, “Definitely, sucks to be buried in papers these past few weeks.”

And to be buried in deep shit, but oh well, Ten will become the eventual cause of his death.

The four managed to hit it off quick, talking animatedly as Yuta and Ten are both getting exponentially louder as they gulp down a shot and a beer every few minutes. Some of Johnny’s classmates come around to greet and talk before walking away in a drunken haze, he stands and has only had two beers thus far. Keeping himself sober enough to help a bushed Ten later on, Doyoung comes back with the rest of his teammates as if he wasn’t aware of what happened between Ten and Jaehyun not even that long ago.

And Ten? Well, he was being clingy today, attached to Johnny’s side like the giggly and smiley mess he is. He only watches as Ten’s face visibly contort in distaste at the sight of Jaehyun so he graciously pulls away from the group- taking Johnny with him to where everyone else was dancing.

“I’ll talk to you later, Doy, Yuta.. and Jaehyun!” Ten boldly announces.

From the distance, he could see how Jaehyun nudges Doyoung and shot him a glare, Doyoung shrugs and raises his hands in surrender before rolling his eyes as the basketball team continues to talk. But Johnny looks away and focuses on Ten, dancing lightly, naturally and holding his hands. The bass becomes one with their pulses and Ten is enjoying it so very much as he becomes one with the drunken crowd, Johnny watches and smiles softly with the soft buzz of alcohol in his brain. The song changes to a more erotic one, slow and filled with vulgar lyrics- he recognizes it as Chris Brown’s song, Back to Sleep- which transforms Ten into a completely different being. Staring hotly up at Johnny and smiling lazily as he draws close to his ear.

“Johnny, relax for once, have some fun...”

Ten giggles and his eyes flit around to look for Jaehyun, standing by the liquor and watching them intently. Johnny is definitely not drunk off his ass, but he also isn’t sober, so he brushes away the impending doom of the consequences of his actions when he twirls Ten around and presses his back against his chest. Ten slowly rolls his body to the rhythm, brushing Johnny’s front oh-so-lightly, but the confidence in him jumps out when Johnny makes eye contact with Jung Jaehyun. He smirks directly at him as Ten leans back on his shoulder, eyes closed with a smile as Johnny crushes their bodies together and leans in his glistening neck, trailing his lips along his skin to which Ten responds pleasantly to- his hand coming up to tangle in Johnny’s dark locks. Jaehyun’s jaw locks as he shakes his head and Johnny’s next actions take the cake.

He presses their hips close and tilts Ten’s chin up towards him and kissing him slowly, feverishly and messily. At this point, Jaehyun angrily combs back his hair with his fingers and quickly steps away.

One for Johnny, zero for Jaehyun.

But Ten is already lost in his world, revelling in Johnny’s plush heart-shaped lips as he grinds his hips back against Johnny. In his bleary state, he slips out of his grip before properly facing him and pulling him closely around his neck, meshing their lips together in a hot and messy makeout in the midst of the dance floor. Johnny groans when he feels a bite on his lip, parting his to slip his tongue out to taste Ten’s sweet mouth. He parts only to press wet kisses down Ten’s long and milky neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent and at this point he’s a soft moaning mess in Johnny’s grip.

He weakly tugs at his shirt, “J-Johnny… not here.”

He has enough conscience to part and drag Ten away, keeping his grip firm as they weave through the sea of sweaty bodies towards the stairs. He’s already itching to touch Ten, feel his pliant and lean body as they make their way up the stairs and into a random room. Thankfully empty and not as messy, Ten’s hands are running up and down his chest as he pushes him against the door to connect their lips once again. Johnny feels for the lock on the door knob and presses it before taking things in his own hands, lifting the smaller and switching their positions as Ten wraps his legs around his hips.

He growls softly when Ten subtly rolls his hips and he responds by pressing his own, making him gasp as Johnny sucks marks on his neck, so focused on hearing the soft and sweet moans from his lips as he continues. Johnny carefully cradles Ten’s plump ass as he leads them to the bed, dropping him near the edge as he settles between them. He yanks on his already opened shirt, pressing more kisses and leaving more bites along his chest, he wanted to leave his mark on Ten and God-forbid the regret he was going to feel tomorrow. He lifts Ten’s hips to meet his own, groaning softly as he feels his jeans get tighter and more uncomfortable by the second.

“Hnn J-Johnny...” He mewls in his ear, tugging at his shirt with a soft whine.

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of you.”

Johnny parts to smile softly and grabs his hand to lace their fingers before going back to kiss and mark his neck, then sitting up to tug off his shirt. Ten bites his lip at the sight, pupils blown wide with lust as he shimmies up a bit to get a taste of Johnny’s skin, returning the same treatment and leaving blooming hickies all over his chest, neck and abs. He hums pleasantly as Johnny reaches to tug the rest of his shirt off and throwing it somewhere. Ten giggles and crawls backwards with a teasing smile, Johnny goes after him with that same smirk and crushes their lips together, running his hands along Ten’s smooth skin and kissing all the way down to his waistline. He feels the tent rub against his chest as he moves down and he proceeds to undo his belt, tugging off the hard material and leaving Ten in his boxers.

“Johnny, wait.”

And his heart drops for a moment as he hovers over Ten, trying to catch his breath as he finally spoke. Johnny looks for hesitation or fear in his eyes, but finds none.

“I just… wanted to say that um...” Ten chews his lip as a blush settles over his cheeks, “T-This wasn’t all for Jaehyun. I kinda realized that I… reallylikeyoualot. And I hope you don’t think it’s because I’m drunk that I’m doing this...”

Johnny blinks before sighing, staring at Ten a bit longer before pressing a kiss on his forehead and chuckling, leaving the boy confused beneath him.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

Ten blinks furiously and pouts, “What?!”

“Dumbass I’ve liked you since what- when I met you? Freshman year here? The fuck I’ve been pining over you and feeling hopeless about it.”

Ten is embarrassed beyond belief as Johnny confesses all of a sudden, “So does that mean-”

“Yes I meant all of it. I meant it when I said I’m a way better boyfriend than that ass Jaehyun, I meant it when I said you’re perfect and amazing- and that you’re so fucking hot tonight.”

Johnny says it all in frustration and makes a point to look at him directly, “Like who the fuck gave you the right to look this fucking sexy, for a revenge? What the hell, Ten?”

Ten is flustered but also unbelievably turned on amidst his venting, finally seeing the fact that his actions did have an effect on his best friends. He shushes Johnny in the middle of his rant and smiles shyly.

“Johnny?”

“Yes, Ten?”

“I think it’s about time you start appreciating me right here right now-” A sly grin forms on Ten’s lips as he touches Johnny’s lips with his thumb, “Johnny you did so good tonight and I just want you to finally enjoy it.”

He giggles as Johnny smiles once again, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips as a new flame is ignited between them. Johnny palms at his hardened cock over his boxers and Ten moans, bucking his hips up until he presses him down.

“Patience baby,” He rasps softly as he crawls over him to kiss his ear, “I wanna fuck you too but let me love you first.”

And he’s shy again, screw Johnny and his sweet existence.

Johnny caresses his cheek and presses his fingers in Ten’s mouth, he takes it without hesitation and swirls his tongue, sucking on his long appendages slowly and messily. Johnny hisses softly at the sight, he’d love to see his dick in his mouth, but he sets the thought aside and focuses on Ten and tugs his boxers off with his other hand. Smiling in amusement as Ten lifts his hips and kicks if off his ankles. He shortly pulls his fingers out and leans in for another heated kiss, settling between his legs as his slick fingers trace his quivering entrance. As he nibbles his lip, Johnny slowly pushes a finger in and moves it slowly. Ten moans breathily and shudders at the sudden intrusion, brows furrowing as he drags his blunt nails down his arms.

“Johnny. More, more…”

He whines and Johnny presses loving kisses all over his bruised neck, smiling softly before mumbling near his ear.

“More what, baby? I don’t know what you mean.”

Ten is squirming and flushed beneath him, “Fingers, please more. Touch me.”

Johnny smiles at his words as he moves down again, moans going straight to his own cock, but he takes the time to stare at Ten’s pretty little form underneath him. His cock pink and leaking with precum, Johnny licks his lips as he swipes his tongue to lap up the precum over his slit. Ten chokes back a moan shudders, hands quickly weaving through Johnny’s locks. He finally takes in Ten’s length, moaning lowly as he drags his tongue on the underside, watching Ten barely keeping himself together and becoming a needy and whimpering mess. He pulls off of Ten’s cock to spit at his fingers, plunging another digit in his entrance.

Ten hisses, back arching in pleasure as he nods and mumbles soft curses. It doesn’t take long for him to adjust to three fingers, desperately clenching around Johnny’s curling and scissoring fingers for something more.

“Johnny- oh my god-”

“Yes, baby?”

Ten is frustrated beyond belief and he props himself up weakly on his elbows to stare Johnny, languidly running his tongue all over his cock and wrecking all his mental processes.

“I want. Your cock. Johnny.” He gasps out.

Johnny kisses the tip of his cock and smiles, so sweetly, despite how godly and sinful he looked.

“Say no more, love.”

Ten groans as he shakily sits up, Johnny slowly pulling his fingers out and leaving him utterly desperate to have himself filled to the brim. Johnny is slow and has that arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he stands on his knees, pulling at his belt, but Ten thinks it’s too slow. He crawls up to press a hungry kiss on his heart-shaped lips as he works on unzipping his pants to finally pull out his angry and reddened cock, leaking slowly and aching to be touched. Johnny groans as Ten strokes him steadily, kissing and licking down his toned chest. Johnny grabs the back of his neck and kisses him aggressively, teeth clashing and tongue swirling messily before he parts, his cocked ached to fill Ten, mind set on fucking the boy to oblivion.

“Fuck Ten-” He growls and Ten shudders.

Johnny sits back and pulls Ten on his lap, continuing their lip-lock that had them more addicted as each minute passes. Ten parts only to spit on Johnny’s throbbing cock, spreading it with his fingers as he straddles him, he rolls his hips and Johnny’s length rubs deliciously against his own and eliciting groans and moans, sating the fiery friction between them. Ten lifts his hips and bites his lip in anticipation as he impales himself with Johnny’s cock, and he watches, Johnny becoming dizzy from pleasure as his tightness and the sight of Ten sitting on his cock fuels the fire in his being. He settles his hands over his plump halves, squeezing and groping roughly before guiding his hips at a steady pace as Ten buries his face at the crook of his neck. Moaning and whimpering against his neck as he presses lazy kisses all over his skin and Johnny is on cloud nine, 

The pace is slow, steady, careful as Ten tries to map out his brain amongst the fog of alcohol and sexual gratification, unable to form coherent thoughts. Gasping and panting as Johnny rubs against his velvet walls at each thrust, shuddering at the feeling as he shuts his eyes to feel jolts of pleasure shock his nerves.

“H-Harder Johnny-” He whimpers.

And Johnny obliges with a grunt as he nibbles on Ten’s earlobe, snapping his hips upwards and keeping his pace steady. He tilts Ten’s head back to watch his face contort in pleasure, body jerking each time he moved his hips and Johnny thinks he just looks so beautiful like that. Sweat making is hair cling on his forehead, high pitched moans filtering out of his lips and his skin glistening from the sweat. Ten looked impossibly alluring, ravishing and erotic. The music still blares below them, faint from the sound of skin slapping at each thrust, Ten rolls his hips with each thrust and Johnny speeds up.

He digs his fingers in his hips, possibly leaving marks that Ten could care less about as he tries to chase his climax. Johnny’s hand moves up to cup his cheek, kissing him fervently and passionately and Ten feels his world crashing down. As if he could feel all the unrequited love that Johnny held just for him, he suddenly chokes out a strangled whine as Johnny hits a particular spot. Ten’s back arching as Johnny repeats each stroke, hips rough, deep and fast as he continuously rams inside Ten.

Johnny groans, breathless as he licks and kisses his beautifully marked collarbones, “Ten-”

“Y-Yes! Johnny fuck yes- Wanna cum.” He tears up at the multiple points of pleasure, nodding and begging.

Johnny is nearing his end as he takes Ten’s dick in a fist, stroking it quickly and firmly as he sloppily angles his hips to find the sensitive bundle of nerves. His moans get louder, higher and whinier as he cums after a few strokes and Johnny takes it all in- his face, his body writhing in pleasure and legs shaking. He hooks his arms behind Ten’s knees and lays him back, practically folding him in half as he rams his cock sloppily through Ten’s orgasm. Johnny meshes their lips together, tongues tangled as he releases inside Ten with a low groan, panting and rolling his hips slowly to ride out their high.

Tears of pleasure stain Ten’s cheeks and Johnny is quick to kiss them away, taking care of Ten no matter what. He strokes his damp locks and Ten hums pleasantly as he leans into his touch, blinking at him through bleary eyes.

“Ten? Are we okay?” Johnny’s voice is soft and a bit gruff from the intense activity.

Ten nods a bit tiredly, cupping Johnny’s cheeks and staring at him. The air is still and the music becomes white noise, Johnny kisses him again with all the love and adoration. He’s surprised to feel Ten lightly jerk under him and he parts from his swollen lips to see the boy crying softly.

“Oh no, Ten baby, no.” He pulls out of him slowly and holds Ten in his arms, safely cradling him against his chest.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t want to, fuck, I’m so-”

Ten shakes his head and moves to look up at him and Johnny’s heart melts, his gaze softening as the love of his life smiles tiredly. Johnny swipes his tears away with his thumb and he finds it oh-so-cute when he realizes how his face fits perfectly in his large hands, he resists the urge to coo.

“I wanted to so it’s ok. I’m sorry that my confession turned out this way, I’m just… a little bitch about it.” Ten mumbles shyly but maintains the eye contact.

And Johnny is smiling so widely as he gently squishes the boy’s cheeks in his hands, parting his sweaty bangs to press a kiss on his forehead, his nose then to his lips.

“Tell you what, on Saturday we’ll go on a proper date, hm? Is that alright, boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, let’s do that! A date- boyfriend. Real boyfriend?”

“Yes very, very real boyfriend, Ten.”

Johnny smiles endearingly and laughs softly, looking at him so affectionately that Ten feels his heart might just burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> hhhhh i love the ending so much lowkey because it's so soft, cute and mushy
> 
> tell me what you think!


End file.
